RoDestruct/Grudge Match
We soar to HQ, getting closer second by second, thinking about things Stallord said. A massacre for my birthday, me having to make love to Andrea, the Hero Of Time. Could I get any more pressure? The massacre isn't really adding to the pressure, more of reducing it. It's Andrea and the Hero. The hero really doesn't intimidate me, more of how he can just be born into another body and continue his goal in life as trying to remove evil. And that's just the beginning of it. I have to make love to Andrea. I really really love her and would do anything for her, but I didn't expect to do this so soon. Maybe I don't have to but Stallord makes it sound like I have to immediately. Does he still think I have feelings for Selene? Because I don't.......do I? We close in on The Sky City quick. We begin fly to the center. Septro and Fonso wait for us to land. "Welcome back Ty and Andrea! Whose your new friend?" Septro questions. "Stallord." Fonso answers as though he wish it wasn't him. Silence. Stallord and Fonso mad dog each other. Septro backs up a bit. Stallord reaches for his sword. Fonso unsheathes a sword I have never seen before. I back up slowly, pulling Andrea back by her arm slowly. Out of the blue, they leap at each other. A seismic shock blows debris from the battle we had arriving here away, off the Sky City. They begin in battle. Sparks bouncing from clashes, slices being thrown, slashes, thrust, pierce, their using techniques I've never seen before. Slowly by slowly the battle gets more intense but at the same out of hand. They're bouncing back crazily, throwing attacks out like maniacs. They keep dodging each others attacks, but they get closer to Septro, Andrea and I. I begin to unsheathe my sword, I may have to use it to keep them at bay. Fonso throws a down slash that Stallord dodges by back flipping. They're really close to Andrea and I. Stallord side slashes Fonso, who blocks it, though Stallord still strikes. He kicks Fonso back, knocking Andrea almost off the cliff. If I hadn't grabbed her hand, she would've fallen to her death. It's time to end this. "Andrea go to Septro, he'll protect you. I'm going to end this fight before things get to out of hand." I tell her. She nods and runs to Septro. I stare at them, waiting for a opportunity to strike. A opening for a spin attack is opening. I calculated the right timing and outcome. If I strike within the next 10 seconds, I can knock both swords out of their hands. Now! I charge at them. I stop dead center, spin attack with a total of two spins and one half. Their swords fly out of their hands. "Enough you bastards. If your going to fight, make it public. In the Colosseum, 3 o' clock. The winner of the battle becomes second in command. Septro, help me find a nice building for Andrea and I to live in. On the way, status report." I announce. I realize that it only makes things more destructive if they have to fight for second in command now. But, I want to see what these two are about, fighting each other with pure hatred. I like where this is going. Oh well, I can wonder about it later. Right now, I need to find a nice comfortable place to stay. "Status report, Septro." I say, as I walk around looking at some of the buildings. "Well, we managed to recruit more men, a total of 2000, ready for war. We did some fixing around this place, as you see the buildings are fixed or being fixed, we got much food, ammo and supplies. We made new allies with the a clan of Ritos, the Devil Hawx. They are allied with some Zora clan, the WurrlPoolZ. They raid hylian medical ships and food supply ships. In return, we have to give them ammunition. We're getting that from some Gorons, the Rollin Rammers. In return, we give assist them in their own war against some Dekus, the Meadow Chrgrz. Anyway, I need you fill out some paperwork." Septro replies. "Oh, paperwork? Sounds boring. Hmm, lets take a look in this building, it seems pretty big for us, good surroundings, seems not to far away from the central area." I explain. " I don't like it!!!!! It has a big window in the bathroom. If I go PEE!!!! Some pervs will be watching me!!!!!!! Ewwwww!!!!!!!!!" Andrea complains. "Oh. Hmm. Then where?" I ask. "Wait! There is a castle like area about 1/4 mile away from the Colosseum." Septro adds. "Noooo! I don't feel like walking." Andrea shouts. "I'll carry you if you promise not to bite me." I tell her. "Mhmm." She replies. She goes and gets on my back. Septro looks at me with one of them "what the crap?" kind of looks. "Long story." I say. We walk pass all the soldiers, they stare at us all differently, Septro as if he was the General of the Army, me as if I am little boy and Andrea as some underage sex toy. They touch her, they die. We reach the castle. It is large, massive, gargantuan, giant, some other word that means big. We enter in and study the rooms, argue, agree. We decide that this is for us, Fonso, Septro and HQ. HQ IS the 2nd floor, Andrea and I have 3rd, everyone else has the 1st floor, and the 4th floor is.....well, we can't get in. Some pillars smashed down, blocking the entrance. This place requires work, but I am sure the soldiers will assist us, or not. Suddenly the bell was rang. The battle was half an hour away from starting. Stallord V.S. Fonso We march off to the stadium. Many of the soldiers are taking seats. We managed to score some seats in front. Both walk in to the center. Septro stands up. "Welcome my darkness eating brethren! This marks the first ever battle in the stadium. The first ever to battle are General Fonso and Stallord, Lord of The Corpses. The battle will begin in the next five minutes. General Ty will shoot a flaming arrow up into the sky indicating that the battle begins." He shouts out. He sits back down. "I'm to shoot arrow? But I never learned to shoot a fire arrow. I can only shoot Black Arrows." I explain. "I'll light a arrow on fire and you shoot." He replies. Just as he says that, he grabs a arrow from my back and lights it. I release it into the sky and the battle begins. Fonso and Stallord make no point in standing. They dash right at each other, unsheathing their blades. Both blades collide, sparks bounce. They leap back. Fonso charges at him, swinging like a mad man. Fonso deflects them all with his blade. He pursues to slash in at Fonso, but Fonso back flips. Fonso's blade glows green, he parry swipes at Stallord. Stallord receives a direct blow to his uncovered spine. Stallord, though, seems unaffected. Stallord glows a bright red. He moves at a much faster and harder pace, as for he slides straight at Fonso and slashes at his ribs. Fonso barely frontflips away, but still receives a cut from the attack, yet he doesn't seem to feel the pain. Fonso lands to feet and charges at Stallord. He makes a attempt to swipe Stallord, sadly it isn't accepted. Stallord swipes back, both blades collide and Fonso flies backwards. "Oh Fonso, come on! I thought you would have at least been stronger than last time! Maybe have a new trick or two, yet you use that same crap you call attacks. I believe I'll end this battle now. Sand Doom!!!!" Stallord begins to sink into the ground. Fonso readies himself for attack. But he didn't think of this, Stallord rising up from the ground as his original self! Stallord roared. Fonso smirked as Stallord started to attack. He through his claw at Fonso. Surprisingly Fonso leaped onto his arm and ran all the way up him. He did a amazing barrel roll and down thrust into his skull. Stallord hisses. Fonso flips forward, with his blade in Stallords spine, slowly tearing his spine apart as he falls. He reaches the ground and goes to the side. He ran to the left side of the coliseum. He pulls out a bow and pulls his arrow back. It shines bright blue. He releases it. The blue arrow becomes a red skull and hits Stallord. He falls to pieces. Fonso seems to have won. Or so I thought. A large hand flies out and grabs Fonso. It squeezes him and tosses him to orbit. The hand retracts in to the ground and Stallord returns to his combat form. A ball of fire quickly falls back down. Stallord pops his neck and back flips. My vi sion slows down again. Stallord is over Fonso. He down thrust Fonso into the ground, sand explodes up from underneath them. The battle is over and Stallord has won. Stallord rises 10 feet away from the impacted area. "You lucky Fonso that I decided to break instead of piercing you with my blade. Let this be a lesson to all those who question my power!!!" Stallord roared out. I stand up. "Hey, but what if I question it?" I ask Stallord. "Oh, Ty. You are nowhere strong enough to battle me. I doubt you'd last a chance against Fonso." He smirks. I slowly begin to pull out my blade. Andrea grabs my arm, "Come with me, yeah?" She ask. "Uh, okay."I reply. She pulls me to another building. We go up to a hall, where she stops. She pushes me against the wall and says, "So what were we going to do back in the Arbiter's Grounds?" She ask. "This." I reply. We both lean in to kiss. We kiss once. Then twice. A third, which leads to little more mouthful actions. I don't wanna give any details, but our tongues were enjoying each other's presence in each other's mouths. It lasted for hours, until I got this burning itch on my neck. I pushed her back. I knew what was happening. It was midnight. The day of Armageddon was just beginning. My vision starts to go fuzzy. I can no longer hear anything. My sight is slowly fading. I run forward, plowing into what ever is in my way, hoping I can get out of the City before I loose my full sight. I don't want to be near her when it happens. My sight is fully gone and I now feel weightless............HEEEEYAHHHAHHAHHAHH!!!! I WILL SLAUGHTER ALL THOSE WHO LIE IN WAY, AS FOR TODAY, THOSE RETCHED BEINGS THAT CURSED ME A NEW IDENTITY LEARN WHAT THE TRUE MEANING OF TERROR IS!! LET THOSE TWINKLING STARS IN NIGHT THE GUIDE A GOOD SOUL INTO A BLACK VORTEX OF SWIRLING PAIN AS THE RED SUN SETS BUT ONLY BEFORE THE BLUE MOON RISES!! Part 2 of Event 4 >>